


I Didn't Want Him to Be a Hero

by NekoTiara



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Puns, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No coming back from death, Oral Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Poorly written, Retelling of Events, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, not real happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Barry learns that Leonard Snart is dead. His friends are there to pick up the pieces.Or, four types of love for a love story.





	1. Agape (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this is the first Flash fanfic that I wrote, it's only now (after I published Five Times) that I feel brave enough to share it. Feedback is always welcomed. Just don't kill me.
> 
> Before you go on reading, just letting you know that the pieces of poems were meant to be related to the chapters. Hope you enjoy them!

 

  * **Agape [1/2]**



 

_ No, no, the utmost share _

_ Of my desire shall be _

_ Only to kiss the air _

_ Than lately kissed thee. _

_ “To Electra” (Robert Herrick) _

When Ray Palmer had told Barry Allen that Leonard Snart – Captain Cold – had died, all Barry felt was numbness. He understood the words, logically speaking, but emotionally? He couldn’t understand what had happened. His heart stopped in that moment. The organ paralyzed as coldness kept it from breaking apart in a thousand pieces, it prevented him from falling apart at such dire time. How ironic, wasn’t it? Stupid Captain Cold, a villain, dying a hero. Barry smiled and told Ray that they should go back to the others. After all, there was a war going on and they had to win it. Still, the conversation between them, hidden behind a truck, was being replayed once and again in the background of his mind. 

“ _ He sacrificed himself to save us all. He died a hero. _ ” That’s what Ray had said, and the word ‘hero’ felt like a punch in the gut, one that Barry didn’t like at all. So he changed the word, replied to Ray with another option that might hurt a little less with a shaky smile. 

“ _ A legend. _ ” However, that still hurt too much for his liking.

Luckily for him, when Dr. Stein and Jax showed him his future-self’s message, he allowed himself to forget, just for a bit, about Snart’s death and the pain that it brought him. Memories and what-ifs, dreams and promises that would never come true. The message bought him just enough time to focus on the battle ahead, the war that he was to blame for. Apparently, Flashpoint didn’t just screw his friends’ lives, but the future of the whole world as they knew it. He couldn’t even face this team that he had assembled to fight the Dominators, not when he was guilty. Hell, he had been so close to give himself up to the Dominators, ready to join Snart,  _ Len _ , in death. Still, they chose to ignore him and he fought by their side. At the end the Dominators were gone, the President said a few words, blah, blah, blah..., and the world had avoided certain demise. Everything was going smoothly, at least until the next time Flashpoint came to bite him in the ass again. 

So, everything had been solved. Everyone was back to their own lives and problems and Barry was forced to face his own reality. No battle to be fought, just everyday problems and messes up to clean. For once, he wasn’t bothered by Cisco’s cold shoulder, Caitlin’s powers, or even Julian and the CCPD. Nothing bothered him… nothing but Len’s death. Numbness was gone and the coldness had melted away, his heart broken into a million pieces, a hero falling apart, it left behind a gaping hole in his chest, right where his heart used to be. He was left to face his own feelings regarding the older man, the one that had died while being away. Tears filled his eyes as he sat in the lab. It was ironic how he had chosen the same spot in the same room where Caitlin had sat in when crying over Ronnie’s not-death months ago. 

“ _ Ah…man, I’m sorry; I forgot that we never told you. _ ” Ray’s words replayed once again on his mind. “ _ He sacrificed himself to save us all. He died a hero. _ ” 

It replayed like a broken record, just once and again and again, until Caitlin’s voice took over. Fuck, he understood it all now. Barry didn’t want Len to be a hero. No, he needed the villain to be alive, to be here so they could  go on with their lives in Central City, to fight each other but also to go on dates: watch Netflix, have dinner, going to bed together and wake up to each other’s smile, being thankful for each day that they got to spend as a couple. That was their routine and that was what Barry Allen wanted with Leonard Snart. No personas in their home, just them loving each other even after a heist had been a great success or had been foiled by the Flash. So lost was he in his own grief that he didn’t heard the click-clack of heels coming his way, not until a hand squeezed his shoulder. Shocked, he looked up to see Caitlin’s compassionate eyes filled with worry. 

“Are you alright, Barry?” She asked, sitting by his side. He opened his mouth to say that everything was alright. Caitlin didn’t need more bothersome stuff on her life right now. But, looking at her, knowing that she was the only one that would ever understand how he felt - because he couldn’t exactly talk about this with Iris. He shook his head and the tears rolled down his cheeks with a broken sob. 

“Snart’s dead.” Maybe he should elaborate a bit more since that didn’t explained a lot. “He died a hero, that’s what Ray said.” 

“Oh, Barry…” Caitlin hugged him and he let his grief overtake him. He cried until there weren’t any tears left, without caring about her ruined shirt. “I’m so sorry.”

Barry knew that he had more explaining to do, but right now, he only wanted to let it go, to cry without being judged for his life choices. When he had calmed down enough to talk without falling apart again, he pulled himself from Caitlin’s embrace and removed from around his neck a silver chain where a ring was hanging. He didn’t look at her once.

“He proposed to me a few weeks before he left with the Legends.” He handed over the ring, the engagement ring. “He told me that, even if our relationship had started as nothing more than sex, I had melted the ice walls that he had carefully constructed around himself. That he couldn’t live without me, that I should take responsibility for it.” He laughed bitterly, the memory still fresh in his mind. “Sappy, isn’t it? But I smiled and said yes. Because I love with him.” He couldn’t use the past tense, not when his feelings were still present. “Then he left, promised me that he would come back before I even noticed he was gone, and I was waiting for him. I counted the seconds, the minutes, the hours… but the bastard went and sacrificed himself, died a hero, and now I can’t stop counting. I feel like if I stop counting I’m accepting his death and I can’t. I can’t, Caitlin.” Another broken sob made it past his parted lips.

“Because you didn’t want him to be a hero. You wanted him to be your husband.” Cait, oh, amazingly smart Cait, had understood what he was trying to convey with his short explanation. After all she understood the feeling better than anyone. Barry nodded as his friend turned around the engagement ring in her delicates fingers, just like she had done with her own engagement ring so many months ago. “He engraved it: ‘My  _ agape _ ’. That’s Greek, right?” 

“Yes, it’s, according to Wikipedia,” he looked it up as soon as he noticed the words, being the nerd he was, “ _ the term referring to love, unconditional love that transcends, that persists regardless of circumstance. _ I memorized it because it felt like it was our whole relationship put into one word.” Being the Flash and his nemesis, Captain Cold, they were two sides of the same coin: a hero, a villain, a badge and a criminal. It was hard to even think of falling in love but it had happened and now… now Barry was left behind, alone once more. “I’m sorry, Cait. I thought, when you told me about Ronnie, I thought I understood the feeling. I tried to think of it as how I felt about my mother’s murder, but…”

“It is nothing like that. I get it. I’m sorry too. I don’t want anyone to have to go through the same pain as I did.” Yet, here was Barry, going through exactly the same: his fiancé dying a hero, saving people who might never even know they were in danger and who would never even know that a man had died saving them. “But, how did all started? I mean, I thought you were in love with Iris and the newspaper hasn’t changed, has it?”

Barry sighed. He had checked the newspaper as soon as he came back to the labs. He had gone to the time vault and asked Gideon to show him the future. It surprised him that it had remained the same: ‘FLASH MISSING VANISHED IN CRISIS’ by Iris West-Allen. It was infuriating how something that had given him so much hope in the past was now a confirmation of what he was terrified of. Len wasn’t coming back from the death. No matter how much he wished for it. No, that ‘Iris West-Allen’ was translated as ‘Leonard Snart will never come back to you’. 

“I don’t know, Cait, maybe I should have known that something was off. It still read Iris West-Allen, even after I had gotten engaged to Leonard Snart. I don’t want to marry her anymore. Maybe in the future something changes but right now… Right now I would give anything just to have a minute with Len. Just one minute to say that I love him and that I want to be his husband as much as I want him to be mine.” Consequences be damned. “Just one more minute with him, by his side. I would give the world just for that one minute with the love of my life.” 

They sat in silence after that last statement. Caitlin’s hand was resting on his knee, the engagement ring in her other hand. She was still looking at it like the inanimate object had some sort of answer on how to mend a broken heart. One of her best friends’ broken heart. 

“Why don’t you tell me all about Leonard Snart and Barry Allen over some alcohol? I feel like both of us need it after everything that has been going on lately.” Barry couldn’t get drunk, but they could pretend, couldn’t they? “Maybe, getting it off your chest will help you find some closure.” 

Barry looked at her and smiled, nodding. 

“Maybe. But let’s not do it tonight. We can go out tomorrow.” Not tonight. Tonight Barry wanted nothing more than to get into his apartment, into his bed and hold onto Len’s pillow because it  still smelt of him. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” The door opened suddenly and Cisco entered the room with a shaky smile. 

Barry and Cisco might had buried the hatchet but, the speedster didn’t know where they stood exactly. Caitlin, sensing the uncertainty that was coming off from Barry, smiled briefly at Cisco. 

“We were thinking of going out. Tomorrow night. You know, get some drinks, talk, like before.” It was left unsaid but Cisco understood perfectly what she was talking about. 

It was ok, they still had to find a middle ground. And maybe, telling Cisco that Barry had been engaged to a criminal wasn’t the best way to move on for their friendship. 

“It sounds great.” The engineer said, looking at Barry who wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I meant what I said back then, Barry. We are friends. It will take me a little bit to be fine with Flashpoint and Dante’s death. But I’ve messed up too, and you have forgiven me even when I didn’t feel like I deserved it. So I think I should give it a shot too and try to forgive you. At least so you can start forgiving yourself. You are human after all, meta and everything, but human.”

Barry nodded, understanding that they might never be as they used to, but they were on their way there. 

“Yeah, Cisco, I get it. I should get going. It’s late and… it has been a stressful day, for everyone.” Cisco and Caitlin nodded back to him. Cait gave him back his ring with a sad knowing smile. 

“I’m going to Lisa’s. I promised Rory that I would keep an eye on her. You know, with Snart’s death, she might need a shoulder to cry on and Heatwave left with the Legends.” And just like that, Barry’s heart broke a little more. Lisa was also suffering and it hadn’t crossed his mind until now. He wasn’t the only one suffering. Len had had a life in Central, family and friends that would be mourning him as well. 

“I will see you tomorrow, guys.” Cisco left and after him, Caitlin, who gave one last squeeze to Barry’s knee before leaving. Alone, heartbroken, Barry stayed for a few more minutes, just looking at his engagement ring. 

“I miss you, Len...”


	2. Eros 1/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes up to an empty apartment, compares himself to a book and Lisa is worried for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of a single chapter. It was too long so I divided into four parts. Hope you don't mind. I apologize for any typos and mistakes, hopefully I've found them all, if not, don't hesitate to let me know in the comments and enjoy :)

 

  * **Eros [1/4]**



 

_ Thy beauty shall no more be found: _

_ Nor, in thy marble vault, shall sound _

_ My echoing song; then worms shall try _

_ That long-preserved virginity _

_ And your quaint honour turn to dust, _

_ And into ashes all my lust;  _

“To His Coy Mistress” (Andrew Marvell, 1681)

Though it was incredibly hard to get out of his bed the following day, Barry Allen had decided a long time ago that he did need his day job for rent and food. He wasn’t going to rely on Wells, Eobard’s fortune unless it was an emergency. He also had to meet with his friends to explain why and how he ended up getting engaged to his nemesis, Captain Cold. Well, he kind of had to explain to Cisco that he had been engaged to Captain Cold in the first place. But first things first, he had to deal with being a CSI at the CCPD, crimes to be solved and everything while pretending that everything was fine.

Yet, as soon as he thought of it, Barry found himself unable to muster enough strength to even get up. How was he supposed to go through his day pretending everything was the same as yesterday? His world had been shaken upside down! He looked around and all he saw was an empty apartment, a too big bed that felt even bigger now that his better half had died a fucking hero. When he finally managed to sit up, he looked at the side where Len normally slept. His half-read book was still in the bedside table, the one that he had forgotten behind when he left with the Legends. Maybe he thought that he was going to come back so soon that he wouldn’t miss it. Barry took the book with a pang in his chest. His eyes filled with tears once again when his mind went to the fact that he was like the book, that he had been left behind too. As he breathed deeply, trying to calm down, his heart ached painfully. It was a little more painful than yesterday and he was sure that it ached a little less than tomorrow would. He knew that the pain would only grow stronger as days went by. 

The thought of calling in sick crossed his mind for a moment. If he did, he could just lay in bed and cry himself to sleep the whole day. Just as he was about to call the precint, Joe’s face came to mind. His foster dad would call his foster sister and Iris would crash at his apartment until she got answers, answers that he wasn’t prepared to give to his family, not yet, not when the wound was so fresh that it was still oozing. Weird as it sounded. So, instead of staying in his apartment suffering alone, he forced himself to get up, take a shower and have breakfast before leaving. He still had a night out with his friends to go too. And Caitlin was right, maybe talking about it over a few beers – that would do nothing to him, thank you, hypermetabolism – would help him to at least, find some closure. He just wanted to come to terms with his destiny. Because apparently, his Fate was to be forever alone.

After a stressful day at work, during which he didn’t even have it in him to care if he was reprimanded, night came. Barry had kept himself away from his apartment until then so he didn’t have to fight against the urge to go through the last pieces of Len’s presence in his life. Because Len left but he didn’t take all of his clothes, or his aftershave, his cologne. There were also his favorite cereals, which he never shared with Barry even knowing that Barry also loved them. Stupid as it sounded, Barry would give up eating that specific brand of cereal just to have Len back for a last breakfast together. There were so many things that Barry would give up if he could to have Len back. Back into his life. 

He found himself, more times than not, playing with his engagement ring during the day. He thought of how stupid he had been for not wearing the goddamn ring... He hadn’t wanted people asking about it all the time. And while he was looking through his closet, focusing too intensely on his clothes, he started playing with it once again. When he realized it, he took it off around his neck and off the chain, he slided it into its designated place, his ring finger. It was just a band, no motives or jewelry. It could have passed easily for just a ring if it weren’t for the words engraved on the inside. My  _ agape _ . 

His chest hurt, but Barry didn’t take it off and focused once more in getting ready for tonight’s meeting. He was going to explain to his friends how he got engaged to Captain Cold, a man who would never ever come back to his life. Pulling on jeans and a button-down shirt, he decided to wear a sweater that looked too big on him but he loved. It had belonged to Mick once and Len had stolen it because he had felt like it. Barry loved it, because it smelled like Len. He looked at himself in the mirror before leaving, just like he always did. 

_ “You look good, Red. Leave already or you will be late. Again.” _ Len had said that sentence more times that Barry had ever wanted to admit. He looked back at the apartment, hoping for the thief to say it again, to be leaning against the kitchen’s counter and smiling slyly at his boyfriend, eyes wandering up and down. A promise of what would be waiting for him when he came back home. He left before he had a breakdown, he already had tears in his eyes when the door closed behind him. “ _ Though I rather have you naked, Scarlet. _ ”

He closed the door on the verge of tears and walked to his destination. The group had decided to meet in a bar close to S.T.A.R Labs and Barry wasn’t surprised when he arrived late. Cisco and Caitlin had already claimed a booth and ordered a pitcher of beer. 

“Hey, man! You’re late, so we started without you.” He smiled at Cisco and sat by Caitlin’s.

“How are you doing, Barry?” Her hand rested on top of his. Barry wasn’t surprised of how cold it was, it was normal for her nowadays and well, he normally warmer than other people, so it wasn’t an issue. He laced their fingers.

“Not any better.” He whispered with a sad smile. He had been meaning to ask if it would ever get better, but as he looked at Cisco, who was serving beer to everyone eyes glued to Barry’s ring, he decided against it.

“One would think that, knowing how Cold was, he would give you a way more flashy engagement ring. Lisa told me, before you ask. She is concerned about you. And she still doesn’t know that you are the Flash.” Cisco smiled sadly, he had black bags under his eyes. Probably he stayed all night up with Lisa. All the tension around Barry disappeared. He had expected Cisco to yell at him, judge him for his love life choices. “However, I have a question: how? I mean, he is Cold and you are the Flash.” 

Barry guessed it was story time as Cait was also looking at him with interest and nodding. 

“Well, do you remember when we were trying to find Peek-a-Boo?” Caitlin nodded, blush high on her cheeks when memories started to come to her. “After I left you in your apartment, I didn’t feel like going straight home so I took a detour...”

 

His memories send him back to before shit hit the fan, to a time where everything was simpler: Dr. Wells hadn’t revealed that he was the Reverse-Flash, they were catching metahumans that preferred to use their powers to commit crimes. Everything was so simple back then. His only problems had been the Man in Yellow and his unrequited feelings for Iris, who didn’t love him and was dating her father’s partner. Everything had been  _ peachy _ back then. 

So, the fateful night when everything started, he had been wandering around lost in thought. He had been thinking of going to some bar and staying as far from home as possible, until someone decided it was a good idea to run against him, knocking his shoulder. Barry wasn’t up to that kind of situation, so he turned to apologize and get it over as fast as possible. He wasn’t expecting the other person to look at him with his wallet in his hand. 

“Hey, Scarlet, how ya doin’?” Leonard Snart was standing right there after he had lifted his wallet. Great, just what the meta needed. 

“Give me back my wallet, Snart. I don’t need this right now.” Or ever, but Snart had just opened up his wallet and looked through it like its owner wasn’t right in front of him. “Snart, seriously!” 

“You could snatch it from my hands in less than a second, still you haven’t.” Leonard Snart’s eyes were on him once again, a dancing smirk on his lips. “And you are in a pretty seedy neighborhood, getting your wallet lifted is to be expected.” 

“Please, Snart, just give it back so I can be on my merry way.” Barry sighed. Looking around, he realized that it was indeed a seedy neighborhood. Rundown buildings all around him and some bars still opened despite it being quite late. 

“Don’t wanna.” Barry was ready to tap into the speed force and take back his wallet when Snart spoke again. “Unless you let me buy you a drink.” 

What? Barry opened his mouth to close it again. His mind was racing, trying to come up with a witty retort. Call Cold on his bluff or whatever it was because there was no way that Cold would be actually trying to what? Flirt with him? Was that what Cold was trying to do? Or did he just want to mess with his head? 

“Uhm… what?” Snart’s laugh was joyous and something tingled in Barry’s chest as he found himself wanting to hear it again. As soon as possible.

“Look, kid: Mick’s out of town as so is Lisa. I like to drink with someone I trust to not stab me in the back when I less expect them to. You’re here so, let’s get a drink.” Leonard walked past him, his wallet still in his hand, to the nearest bar and looked back to him. “Also, you look like you could use an ear, Red.”

Barry stared at the crook, searching for the catch just to find none. He followed the older man into the bar, side by side. They went into the farthest booth and ordered some beers. 

“You know, I can’t get drunk.” Still he swallowed half the beer in one go. 

“That’s a shitty power you have.” Snart laughed, but this time it was bitter. “You can’t get drunk no matter how much you need it? Yeah, wouldn’t trade it for anything.” 

Barry nursed his beer for what felt like hours. Neither of them said a word. Barry wouldn’t know where to start with and Snart? Well, Snart only wanted to drink - his words, not Barry’s.

“You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, Red.” Snart was already on his second beer. He was nowhere close drunk, eyes sharp, focused on his strange drinking buddy. “Maybe you should talk a bit more.” 

“Why are you so being so nice, Snart?” Barry looked around. What was the angle here? Seriously, Snart was being less witty, less meanie and less… well, less Cold than ever and it kind of terrified Barry. 

The reply was as unexpected as the whole situation they found themselves in. Barry wouldn’t deny that it stirred up a side of the Scarlet Speedster that not even he knew he had. 

“I have a thing for pretty things. And I like to think that you would look really good on my bed.”


	3. Eros (2/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter where there won't be poorly written smut. Hope you like it :)

Eros (2/4)

 

_ The grave’s a fine and private place, _

_ But none, I think, do there embrace. _

_ Now therefore while the youthful hue _

_ Sits on thy skin like morning dew _

_ And while thy willing should transpires _

_ At every pore with instant fires, _

“To His Coy Mistress” (Andrew Marvell, 1681)

 

“Wait, so Cold had the hots for you?” Cisco cracked at his own wording, which wasn’t as funny as he thought. Caitlin snickered too, Barry just shook his head. These were his friends. 

“Yep. I can’t deny that, after the initial shock, I was flattered. I mean, Cold is pretty hot, isn’t he? But I thought that if I dared to accept, and people were to find out...”

 

“Y-you want me in your bed?  _ Me _ ?” Snart smirked as a reply and the speedster found himself wanting to accept the proposition. Why? It would be so wrong! But as he had told Caitlin, he was in his twenties and he was supposed to go on lots of dates instead of being stuck pinning for Iris! The girl who was not only his crush and foster sister, but someone who would never look at him as nothing more than a friend. “And how did you plan to woo me?”

“I don’t need to woo you. I’m too old for that. Also, I know you are so madly in love with Ms West that you would never allow yourself to be woo’d.” Leonard looked around, catching the waitress’ eye and ordered another beer. “But, I know how it feels walking around with blue balls.” All discretion went out the window, just like that, because Len was going to leave this bar with Scarlet by his side, right into his closest safe house. “You look like you need to vent a little, I’m willing to take one for the team.” 

“You only want to fuck me.” Once again, Barry couldn’t deny that he was… considering it. And damn it! He shouldn’t! Nonetheless, here he was, considering having sex with Snart just to move on from Iris. It wasn’t because he had a thing for his villains, no, he didn’t have a thing for his villain. That’s why he couldn’t accept it. Because no matter what he wanted, he couldn’t take Snart up on his offer since Snart was his nemesis!  

“What can I say? It’s not every day that one get to hit the sack with the Scarlet Speedster, almighty hero of Central City.” Barry groaned at the title. “So, what do you say, Red? Wanna give it a try?”

The waitress brought Snart’s refill. Barry waited until she was out of earshot before going on with their previous conversation. 

“If I agree to this, Snart, what there would be in for you?” 

“Apart from having a one night stand with a superhero that happens to be pretty? Well, I need to blow off some steam too.” Now his previous statement about ‘going around with blue balls’ made a lot more sense. Shit, that wasn’t something he needed to know. “Also, no strings attached, in and out.” 

Barry needed to focus on something else. Because Snart wasn’t someone he could just have sex with. If anyone - mainly Oliver - discovered it, he would never let him live it down. However, it was difficult to say no straight away. Having Snart right there, looking at him into his eyes and trying to say that he was not interested was getting harder by the minute, and it wasn’t the only thing getting harder. 

“I need to think about it.” Barry got up and left, without looking back. Not even for his wallet. If he did, he would accept straight away. Later on, he would think about his wallet still in Snart’s possession and decided it was a good excuse to meet again with the criminal. 

 

“Wait, we need more beer”. Cisco got up to order another pitcher of beer.  

“Did you really forget about your wallet?” Caitlin was not buying it. 

“I did! And I paid for the beers too! Or at least my money was used to pay for the beers.” Damn, it had been a fortunate mistake. What could he say? Sometimes Lady Fortune smiled at him.

“Ok, let’s go back to the story! You went and met him again, didn’t you?” Once Cisco was already finished serving drinks for the three of them, Barry answered.

“Kind of…?” Maybe they didn’t remember the heist that he stopped, the one in which the comms died. Though that had been a lie he told them when in reality he had just shut if off so he could talk to Cold in private. 

 

It had been almost a week after their fortuitous encounter when Cisco called him for an ongoing robbery. He couldn’t remember the name of the jewelry shop anymore. He did remembered that when he had arrived at the scene, Cold was looking at some emeralds with knowing eyes. A quick glance around confirmed that nothing had been taken so far and there were no hostages waiting to be either killed or saved. 

“Who do we have here? Hello, Scarlet.” There were a few things off about this heist. Barry didn’t have any problem understanding the actual situation: no hostages, nothing broken except for the iced door and no missing objects that he could see. It didn’t look like a trap either. So that left only one option and Barry turned off his comms link. Cold wasn’t there to rob anything. No, this had been from the beginning, a way to get his attention. One proof to it was his wallet in Cold’s hand. Snart waited a few seconds for Barry to nod to him. “You forgot this and to give me your number last week, Scarlet. Also, don’t you need your ID to prove that you’re twenty-six?” Barry groaned and went to reach for it, just to have it snatched away from it. “Not so fast, kid. I still need an answer.” 

They were pretty close now, almost chest to chest, Barry looked from Snart’s eyes - too intense at such short distance and God, so icy blue that it was hard not to notice the flicks of green and gray in them - to his lips, his smirking lips. What would it feel like to kiss him? Barry bit his lower lip while considering going for it.

“You were serious about it, Snart?” Snart answered lifting an eyebrow as if it was pretty obvious. “And if I do say yes?” 

Snart actually laughed at that question, incredulous. Barry had found himself more than once thinking of Cold’s offer. And if it was a one time thing, well, nobody needed to know.

“Well, first, you should start calling me Len, Snart is a bit too formal.”  _ Len _ was too personal. Barry found he liked it more than he was comfortable admitting. “Then,  I would tell you of a safe house that I have in the docks that is currently empty and has a pretty big bed and is prepared for this kind of arrangements. I will be there today and tomorrow, in case you need more time to consider.” And with that, Snart gave him his wallet. “You have the address inside. Don’t think of it too much, Scarlet. It’s just sex.” 

Though, before he left the speedster there, he went for it and kissed Barry. It was a chaste kiss, a peek really and there was a promise there. It was a promise of what Barry would consider mind-blowing sex later on.

“Exactly, how much did it take for you to decide to go for it?” Caitlin was smiling at his speedster friend, who blushed almost immediately. “I mean, you obviously wanted to do the deed with Captain Cold.” 

It was a little embarrassing to say that it hadn’t taken him too long to decide. It had been an easy decision after the karaoke night. Barry had just started to accept that he was destined to be just a friend for Iris. And pining after her was getting old, each passing day more and more difficult to act like a best friend/foster-brother when all he had ever wanted was to kiss her and love her for the rest of his life. Also, there was Eddie. The man loved her and his feelings went both ways. Not like his own feelings, Iris loved him only in a sisterly way. Which had hurt, a lot. 

 

He looked at his wallet. He had already made a decision. He reached into it and fished out the address to Len’s warehouse. He looked at it for almost a minute before leaving the jewelry store. He didn’t went to the docks. No, he went straight to his bedroom at Joe’s. He needed to change his clothes and get some condoms and lube. Fuck, was he really going to do it? He could almost see the disgust in his friends’ faces and the disapproval in Joe’s. But he had decided to go for it. Straightening up, he pushed all doubts out of his mind and raced to the safe house. 

As Len had said, he was waiting there. He was leaning against the kitchen’s counter, his eyes focused on the door and he smirked when the superhero entered the house.

“I’m impressed. It took you almost fifteen minutes to decide. Guess you were more eager than I thought.” He pushed himself up though he didn’t move from his spot, as if giving Barry a last chance to run. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t show up at all.” The Scarlet speedster didn’t reply. He just looked around, checking for traps, for anyone that was about to jump on him. “We are alone, Scarlet.” 

He knew he shouldn’t believe in the criminal’s word. He was after all a criminal and not one who hadn’t betrayed him in the past. Still, there wasn’t anyone near by and Barry strode across the room until they were almost chest to chest. Len’s smirk had disappeared and there were something there, in his eyes. It was something dark and possessive, something that made Barry’s insides churn with desire.

“You have the longest eyelashes I had ever seen in a man.” A hand reached for his face and he tilted his head just enough. Len took this as a signal to brush their lips, barely a touch and Barry sighed. “I’m giving you enough time to run away, Scarlet, because if you don’t, I’m going to ravish you.”

The words had been barely a whisper against his lips, hot breath tickling the sensitive skin. Barry, having had enough about it, pressed their lips together. This time, it wasn’t just a brush, it felt more like a battle for dominance. They kissed like they fought, hard, not going easy on each other. Barry parted his lips barely to gasp when Len’s hand reach the hem of his shirt and went underneath it. It was enough space for Snart to take the chance and slip in his tongue. He took his sweet time to explore the kid’s mouth. For Barry, it felt like he was trying to devour him and Barry moaned from the back of his throat. That was the moment he had finally given himself up to Len. Barry couldn’t say that it didn’t got him all hot and bothered to surrender. But he needed to take a step back. He felt his powers stirring up, the vibrations building up. The speedster took that needed step without actually parting away and Len made the most erotic sound of displeasure. 

“I’m not leaving or anything, just… I need to warn you. My powers didn’t just make me fast.” Len’s pupils were blown wide, lust written all over his face. 

“We can discuss this later. Right now I really want to get into your pants, Red.”


End file.
